Sadistic Vampire
by xXsuccessionofmidnightXx
Summary: He is what you call a monster, she is what you call an angel. what happens when the two fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yo Yo Yo! Hows it going!

Rin: hello ^^ Hey Nazuna are you making a len and rin fiction yet?

Me:Nope! I'll never make one...MWHAHAHA!

Len: *Sighs* Let me guess.. miku and Len?

Me: YEPPERS! =3

Len: What a surprise, so what is it about this time?

Me: Based on a song Sadistic Vampier-

Rin: HEY! That's about Me and len! The picture proves it!

Me: No, in the lyrics Len says "Long hair,  
Pretty eyes that pulls me in White skin,  
Slender arms Yes, good child, hurry up come over here, hurry up, hurry up." do you have long hair?

Len:... she kinda has a point Rin.

Rin:......

Me: Uh don't worry there are always oneshots of len and rin....I guess I'll make one."

Rin: Yayz!

Me: um enjoy peoplez... chibi Miku disclaimer!

Chibi Miku: Nazuna95-chan dosen't not own voicaliods.

Me: *glompz len and chibi miku* How cute!

Meiko: on with the chappie people... someone get me a beer!

XXXXXXXX

Humans. pitful creatures, nothing more then food. For my race anyways, if you didn't guess yet I'm A vampier. I always hated humans for the last thousand years I've been alive, until I meet her. She was different from humans, she was kind to a monster like me. I have to admit, it was a werid meeting when I met her, she was the only human I could have trust, slowly I was falling in love with her. Until one day she Crushed my heart.

"Len-sama I'm getting married."

Since that day I only used humans for food. The first victiam was my first love, she then died. I felt really bad but I still needed to eat. Oh what was her name? What's my name? Well her name was Rin, and my name in Len Kagamine. She was like an angel... someday I hope to meet snother human like her.

**(END OF P.O.V)**

"Hatsune-san are you ready for the song MELT?"

"Yeah."

"ok..recording in 3...2...1."

In the morning, I woke up (And)First thing that came to my mind Was about you I gave into have my bang cut "What's the news?" was What I had to hear

Pink skirt Flower barrette Stick it (on my hair) and I am going out Me today.  
(Absolutely,) Cute! (=Yes I am!)

MELT...I might melt To say I love you Is just impossible.  
Yet MELT I can't even look your eyes I'm not going to be in love with love Not me Because it's you ....I like

Weather forecast lied It's raining downpoar (Umbrella) kept in my bag (Is) Collapsible umbrella (and is) no welcome.  
I sighed Then (at the moment,  
(You said) Such (thing) as "Oh well...I'll just have to join you"  
(Then)You, who was beside me.... smiled I heard (very) sound I fell in love

MELT I'm about to lose(choke) my breath My right hand that's touching you(r hand)  
Shakes... (My)Heart thumping Umbrella...half for you and half for me If I reach out my hand (You are there) Close enough to reach Oh my gosh...!

Reach, my feeling(love)! To you... Please stop (this) time (in this moment)  
I'm about to cry Yet I'm so happy (that)I'll die...!

MELT (Oh no) We are reaching the station.  
(Maybe)I won't see you again ... (Our distance is) Close And yet so far...So MELT ... Hand in hand .  
If I could only walk with you!  
Is it really the time to Bye-bye?  
Please ... (right here) right now Hold me (in your arm!  
....Such (fantasy)...

A girl with long aqua twintails sighed. For crying out loud the girl is only in the 12th grade and she's already on tour. But it was for the best. She took off the heavy headset. And turned to her Manger. He was standing there grining ear to ear. He clapped his hands together.

"Hatsune-san that was amazing! You really did a good job."

"Oh please call me Miku, Manger-kun when do I sing My next song?" Miku asked, she walked out of the recording room and grap her purse.

"Next month... your paycheck will come in three days." Manger answered.

Miku smiled. "Thank you very much."

"No problem! Uh just be careful walking home tonight, the city has a lot of freaks walking out here at this time."

Miku opened the door and left the recording building, she knew that city is dangerous but she must get home. Her mother was waiting and for her. The only way home was the dark alley on star street. 'I'll be ok I'll just run through the alley, besides no one ever goes down there.' Miku thought. She made a right into a narrow alley. Miku thoguht that she heard footsteps but shooked it off.

"I must be wacthing to much of higurashi." Miku Murmured.

Miku walked a little faster. Person behind her also walked a little first. 'This is a little werid. I should ran.' Miku ran, she was almost at the end until a back flash blocked the exit. Miku couldn't see the figure. She could only see the hair color which was black. The figure made a quick move and ran up to Miku in a flash. He graped her chin. Miku closed her eyes, he was probely going to rape her.

"Your blood, it smells so good."

"What?" Miku stragled to make this odd man let go, but his grip was like an iron grip.

"Let go you freak!"

The man didn't obey, instead he was slowly putting his mouth to her neck, he was about to bite down until a woman steped out.

"Big brother.. now is not the time to eat. Boss is waiting for us."

Miku opened her eyes and say a women, she had black twintails and red eyes, she looked like Miku only more older and sexier. The man let go of Miku's face. (or chin.)

"Oh sis no fair. I'm starving.~"

"Now."

The man and woman disappared. Before the man was gone he looked at Miku and smirked. "I'll see you next time Miku Hatsune." Miku ran from the alley as soon as the two disappered. 'What the hell was that? How the hell does he know my name?' The qusetions did not leave Miku's mind. All she knows is that she'll never go back in that alley. Buses can take her home faster.

XXXXXXX

"Mom I'm home!" Miku took off her shoes and placed them on a mat.

"In here Miku." A weak voice replyed.

Miku walked in her Mother's room. was on the bed, she had pale skin and looked really sickly and weak.

"Where's dad? And where is Mikuo?"

"Oh your dad came home but went out for some more food, as for Mikuo I think he's still at soccer practice."

"Ok I'll make dinner." Miku said. She closed the door and walked in the kicthen.

'I should make some curry tonight.. but for mom miso soup.' Miku thought.

XXXXXX

"Mmmm what's that smell?" walked in with Mikuo (Miku's twin.)

"Probely, Miku making dinner again." Mikuo said as he took off his shoes.

Miku took a bowl of miso soup and a orange bottle, she handed it to Mikuo. "Here, make your self useful and give the soup and pills to Mom." Mikuo sighed, he was known to hate doing chores, the only one who could make him do chores was and Miku.

"How was work today Miku?"

"Great! I made a new song and manger-kun loved it."

"Mmm that's great honey! But tomorrow you can't skip out on school...ok?" surverd a huge helping of curry rice.

"Ok daddy!" Miku clapped her hands together. "Time to dig in!"

XXXXXX

"Mikuo did we have any homework today?"

Mikuo took off his reading glasses and looked up at his younger twin. "Uh.. let's see.. oh right in japanese class we had some questions to do on page 56, 1-9."

"Anything else?"

"Nope!"

Miku nodded and left Mikuo's room. "I better get started on my homework." Miku murmured as she took out her book. 'But... I still can't get these two freaks out of my mind.' Miku wasn't really paying attention to her homework. Miku soon finshed her homework.

"Miku are you done with your homework yet?" Mikuo came in.

"Um yeah I'm done...why?"

Mikuo just nodded and turned off my light. "Go to sleep." Miku nodded. She closed the door and changed into green pjs, Miku turned on her lamp light a begain reading a novel.

'I'll probely never see the two again.' Were Miku's last thoughts before she fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Me:So how was it?

Rin:I died? WAHAAAA! NOW I'LL NEVER BE IN THE STORY!!

Me: calm down... You'll be in there (some how.)

Len: No fair when do I apper this? chapter is all about miku.

Miku:deal with it sweetie!

Rin: *graps Len* Mine.

Me: um yeah... not even in your dreams Rin... um stay tuned for chapter two... mabey len might be in there.

Mikuo:Please review if you do we'll give you Len~!

Len:WHAT!

Rin: ok I'll be the first to review..!

Len:NOOOOO!REVIEW BEFORE RIN! PLEASE!!

Meiko:no flames...OR ELSE I'LL HAVE BA-KAITO COOK YOU UP, SO THAT I CAN EAT YOU!!! MWHAHAHA!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello.

Rin:So who was the frist reviewer?

Me: The winner of Len is...drum roll please!

Meiko: Oh we don't have those any more!

Me: Why?

Meiko:BECASUE I ATE THEM!!! MWHAHAHA!

Me: Ok then...anyways the winner is...ELIA950!

Mikuo:Congrats! You get a Len!

Len: Don't I have a say in this?

Everyone but Miku and Rin: Nope! ^^

Miku: I could I have won Len if Rin didn't stab her computer with her bucther knife.

Rin: Well it isn't my fault if the dumb competure was going slow. I wanted Len too!

Me: Ya well thanks to you I had to buy a new laptop... disclaimer!

Luka: Nazuna95 dose not own vocialiod.

Me:'couase if i did I would make Mikuo an officail vocaliod! (Mikuo in background: Awww!)

XXXXXx

"ARG! WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLOTH!!!!" Miku hit her older twin. 'My god, he's more girler then me...' Miku thought as she threw down the pillow.

Miku walked out of the room and wrote a small note for her brother.

Dear older brother I have cleaning duties today so you better not be late or I'll kill you!  
-Miku

Miku changed into her school uniform (A/N:Um think of rin's top only with long slevees and a black skirt also miku's tie is aqua, boy's uniform is like Len only with long black plane pants.)

Miku went down to the subway. It was the quickist way her school. 'Guh...Did I forgot my Homework?. Gack my cellphone!' Miku quickly took out her cellphone and saw that she had a new massages. One of them was from Manger-kun and another from Mikuo. She first checked Mikuo's message.

'Hey little sis! You forgot your homework, I'll bring it down to you.~Mikuo.'

"Thank god" Miku sighed, She then checked manager-kun's message.

'Hello , I have some good news for you! Your frist tour is in Hokkaido, Sapporo and the hotel is in Furon! Please get permission from your parents before going.'

Miku was about to scream out in joy. Her frist tour in Hokkaido! Miku always wanted to visit the place, Tokoyo was nice but it was to crowded. Furon was the place she looked more foward to. It was known for it's flower fields.

"BEEP! Here is our second stop 156th street!" (sorry I just made up that.)

Crap! This was Miku's spot! Miku throw her phone in her bag and ran out of the train. She pushed a couple of people out of the way. She earned a couple of glares and "Hey which it!". She ran up to school and Met up with a pink haired girl. It was wavy and she had laverdaver eyes, her name was Luka.

"Hello! Miku-chan."

"Good mourning Luka!"

The two girls Begin walking to school together. Luka was Miku's only decent friend her other friend Momo was more... uh perverted. Miku was telling Luka the good news. Luka smiled and nodded. The two finally reached their lockers.

"Aw! Momo and I will miss you Miku-chan."

"It'll just be a week." Miku tried so hard not to sweatdrop... Momo miss her? If that ever happens that means the end of the world is near.

"Yo! 'Sup?" Momo had the same hair color as Luka only her eyes were green.

"Hello."

"Good mounring. Guess what Momo?"

"Hmm? What?" Momo took out her books and slammed her locker shut.

"I might be going to to Sapporo, Hokkaido for my frist tour!"

Momo dropped her books, her green eyes widden and her jaw looked like it might drop to the ground. Momo was a singer but not as good as Miku, her voice sounded a bit Mono type.

"I- you!- no!-but...WHY?" Luka tried to calm Momo down as for Miku she was smiling innocently ..a little too innocently.

Momo forced a smile and said, "Congrats.. I hope you die on the plane."

"Momo?!" Luka said as she slaped on her head.

Momo picked up her books and sighed.

"Sorry Miku it's just that I'm jeolous that's all." Momo mumbled. She slowly walked to homeroom by herself.

Miku speed walked to Momo. "Look Momo I'm sorry. I-" "Gotcha!"

Momo started laughing a little manical, a couple of people looked in her direction but went back to their bussine. Luka mumbled something about being late to class. But Miku and Momo weren't paying attention, the two were too busy arguing. They finally stoped when the bell rang it's warning bell.

"Ugh I hate school." Momo said as she lazily (A/N:If that's how you spell it!) walked to her seat and collapse. Miku went to her front seat. (which she hated) and Luka to the window. Miku and Momo walked to Luka's seated and talked for the last five minutes. The teacher finally came in. With her head stuck in a book.

"Everyone shut up!" The teacher yelled. She marked her page and begain her lesson on stuff. After 45 minutes of torture the kids were going to period two.  
'Mikuo where the hell are you?' Miku thought. She was a little scared, japanese class is like a period away and Mikuo still hasn't shown up.

'I hope he's o-'

"Sorry I'm late!"

Mikuo was panting as if he ran all the way to school. The teacher nodded and Mikuo walked to his seat. As he did that he gave Miku her homework when he passed by her desk. Thank goodness for twin brothers.

XXXXXX

It was finally the end of the day. Miku was stuffing her bag. She couldn't wait to tell her Mom and Dad about the good news. Mikuo tapped her back.

"Come on let's go already!" Miku slammed her locker, she waved goodbye to Luka and Momo and started walking to the subway with her brother.

"Do you need to go to the record company?" Mikuo asked.

"Um...No not today. But Manger-kun said that I could go to Sapporo, Hokkaido for my first concert. I can't wait." The two siblings walked down to the subway.

"Woah congrats sis!"

"Yeah it's next week."

"But who will take care of Mom while you're gone?"

"You and dad duh." Miku said, the two teens walked in the train.

"But my soccer and dad's job..."

"I'll be back on Friday I think."

Mikuo sighed. It was their stop. "Um... is dad home yet?"

"Uh no, he's coming back home at 6:00." Mikuo took out his keys. "Hey can we take this alley to go home?"

Miku widden her eyes. That was the very same valley where she could have gotten raped. Wait a minute...

(Flash back)

_Miku walked a little faster. Person behind her also walked a little first. 'This is a little werid. I should ran.' Miku ran, she was almost at the end until a black flash blocked the exit. Miku couldn't see the figure. She could only see the hair color which was black. The figure made a quick move and ran up to Miku in a flash. He graped her chin. Miku closed her eyes, he was probely going to rape her._

_"Your blood, it smells so good."_

_"What?" Miku stragled to make this odd man let go, but his grip was like an iron grip._

_"Let go you freak!"_

_The man didn't obey, instead he was slowly putting his mouth to her neck, he was about to bite down until a woman steped out._

_"Big brother.. now is not the time to eat. Boss is waiting for us."_

_Miku opened her eyes and say a women, she had black twintails and red eyes, she looked like Miku only more older and sexier. The man let go of Miku's face. (or chin.)_

_"Oh sis no fair. I'm starving.~"_

_"Now."_

(End Of Flash Back!)

That guy said that her blood smells good, that only means.

'Oh god..he's a vampier? I saw a vampier last night?!' Miku widden her eyes.

"No don't through there!" Miku yelled. Mikuo was flabbergasted at her sudden outbrust.

"What's wrong?"

'If I told him I encountered a vampier he won't belive me...'

"I almost got raped." Mikuo widden his eyes and grabed her by her shoulders.

"Miku...why didn't you tell anyone? Oh well We're still going through here. Maybe I could kick his ass." Mikuo said as he grabed her hand.

Miku looked around to see if the man was stiil there. So far nobody was there. They were almost at the end of the alley. When they got out Miku sighed a breath of drop Miku's hand. He seemed disapointed. The "Rapist" wasn't there, Mikuo probely wanted to beat him up. Finally they reached their house.

"Mom we're home." Miku called out.

"Welcome back."

Miku ran to her parent's room where was on the bed weakly smiling at her daguhter. Miku was eager to tell her mother the good news.

"Oh Miku you got a message from Manger-kun...is it ture that you're going to your frist concert?"

"Yeah..I wanted to see if that was ok with you."

"Of course. I think that Dad would argee too." Mrs. Hatsune said.

Miku nodded and told her mom that she would make some chicken soup. Miku ran into Mikuo's room and throw open the door. "What do you want for dinner?"  
Mikuo blinked a few times.

"Okonomiyaki?"

"That's easy enough." Miku mumbled as she walked towards the kicthen.

Miku first made chicken soup. She then served it and give her the pills. By the time Miku was done making the okonomiyaki came home.  
'Today went by fast.' Miku thought as she sat down to eat dinner. When Miku was washing the dishes the phone rang. Mikuo picked it up.

"Hello?...You want ? Sure!" Mikuo took the phone and handed it to his dad.

"Hello? Yes this is , oh hi Manger-kun...what really?! Tomorrow...ok she can go. Yes see you tomorrow."

Miku shut off the sink and dried her hands. walked in the kicthen and hanged up the phone. He smiled at Miku. "Pack your stuff Miku! Tomorrow you're going to Sapporo, Hokkaido."

Miku smiled and hugged her dad. "Thank you." She ran and packed a bag. Miku lifted up her bed and pulled out $600. After packing her music sheets Miku started her homework and handed it to Mikuo.(That way he can handed it in and still get a grade.) Miku kissed everyone goodnihgt and went in her room. She closed the door and turned off the lights. She opened up her laptop. She wanted to know how Furon was. She slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXX

"Miku wake up! Manger-kun is going to be here in 10 minutes." shook Miku.

Miku woke up with her neck and back hurting. She wiped off the drool that was on her cheek, and checked her alarm clock it was 10:20. Manger-kun wasn't coming 'till 10:45 A.M., Oh crap...Miku jumped up and ran to the shower. After 5 minutes Miku jumped out and put her hair up in twintails, miku then ran to her room and pulled out A sea-green tung top, shorts,Miku grabed her bag and ran to the door. She yelled bye to her parents and ran to the subway. Manger-kun was there and smiled.

"Wonderful! You deiced to come I'm so happy. Our train is going to be here soon. So go to the vending machine. Buy a snack and a drink because it's going to be a long ride." Manger-kun took a sit on the bench.

Miku went to the vending machine. 'Mmmm I love coke and fritos are delicous.'

She went back to the bench. Manger-kun was talking to a girl with drill-like twintails. She was wearing a pink and black dress. The dress also had a lot of buttons.

"Miku this is my other client Teto!"

"Nice to meet you." Teto said bowing down a little.

Miku also bowed down. "I'm Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you also."

After 5 minutes the train finally came. The doors opened up, same people walked in, others walked out. Miku,Teto,and Manger-Kun walked in the clean train. The three quickly found a sit and sat down. As soon as the train smoothly went out of the sation Teto took out a bag of bread chips. Teto munched down on the chips like there's no tomorrow. Miku was sleeping and Manger-kun was on his laptop doing some bussine work. But someone was wacthing the three with pure haterd in their eyes.

"I have new competion this year..."

XXXXXXX

"Here is our finally stop, Hokkaido, Furon. Please wacth your step when you climb off the train and thank you for riding the Toyko Express."

"Miku wake up we're here!" Teto said while she was shaking Miku. Miku woke up with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Huh? We're here?" Miku blinked a few times before graping her bag.

"Come on Miku, You can sleep in the hotel." Manger-kun said.

Manger-kun then called a limo to the train station. Miku was about to fall asleep right on the spot but Teto keep her up by jabbring on about bread and random stuff. Finally after five minutes the limo arrived. The three enter in the limo, Teto looked at everything in amazment (If that's how you spell it)  
while Miku fell back asleep dreaming at Leeks.

"Miku...wake up." Miku slowly opened her eyes and grouned.

'Who dares to inturrupe my awosome dream?' Miku thought. Teto was already out of the car and Manager-kun was shaking her. 'I can kill him later...wait what did I just say?'

"COME ON MIKU! FURON IS SO NICE!!!" Teto yelled.

Miku snapped her eyes open. They were in Furon? ALREADY?! Miku felt butterflys in her stomach, she then jumped out of the car and saw lots of beautful flower fields. (I never been to furuno but i heard that there was flower flields.) The three took a strech break before going inside the car. Miku skipped throught the flowers with Teto, Manager-kun smiled and closed his laptop.

"This is a wonderful place!" Teto exclaimed.

"I agree! I'm finally out of the city! Mabey I should move down here?" Miku said as she picked a yellow tulip.

"Well we should get back in the limo you two. There are a lot of flower fields out here." Manager-kun pulled open the back door.

The two entered the limo a little disappointed. Soon the limo started up and Teto talked up a storm.

"Hey Miku sing!"

"What?"

"I want you to sing! I never heard you, plus I have to see what I'm up against."

"Sure! I'll be singing Melt."

"Ok...start!"

Miku cleared her thorat and started singing Melt. Teto (For once.) was quite. Manger-kun just smiled and nodded his head. When Miku was done Teto clapped.

"That was great!"

"Thanks!"

"Okies! My turn! Dun,Dun! I'll be singing Meltdown!" Teto excliamed. (A/N:I knows its Rins song but teto sang it! plus I realyl don't too much Teto songs! sorry.)

Miku thought that her ear drums might burst. Sure Teto was a good singer but her voice! It was so high picthed and the song that she picked wasn't any better. As soon as Teto was finshed Miku thanked god. Teto sat down and clapped her hands together.

"So how was it?"

"It was..." 'Horrible you should never ever sang that song again!' "Great I loved it!"

Miku probely needed some advil right now, She then turned to Manger-kun.

"Hey Manager-kun, What song am I singing?" Miku asked

"I wanted you to sing When first Love Ends. As for you Teto, I want you to sing Blaze."

"Ok!" Teto said.

Miku just nodded her head. The limo then stopped smoothly infront of a large brightly colored buliding. When the three got out of the car it was already sunset. Manger-kun went to check them in. As he did that Miku looked outside the window and saw a forest, with a bunch of flowers surrounding it. It felt like... the forest was calling to her.

"Miku! Yoo-hoo! It's time for us to go to our rooms." Teto waved her hand infront of Miku.

Miku then snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Time for us to go in our room?" Teto nodded and pointed towards the elavotor.

"Your room is on the fifth floor, room number 102. Manger-kun's room is 101 and mine is 103!"

The elavotor doors opened, Teto walked in but Miku was still looking at the forest. It was calling for her. So she ran to the forest, she heard Teto calling for her but Miku ignored it. Right now she needed to find out what was in that forest. She slowed down as she reached the flower fields. The flowers stoped at the trees, as if the forest was ominous. Miku shook of her thoughts and walked in the forest.

Tip-Tap-Tip-Tap.

Miku widden her eyes at the sound of the footsteps. 'Was that the-? No,No! That's impossible. I'm in Furon he's somewhere in Tokyo.' Miku chanted the words over and over again.

Miku walked a little faster; the footsteps echoed hers. Miku then ran. 'Where's the dumb exit in this place! I'm so stupid!'

The footsteps stopped, Miku also stopped. Some guy was blocking her way. It was the same guy from the other day. But Miku was able to see his face. He looked almost like Mikuo. Only his skin was paler, he had red eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a black robe with grey gloves.

"We finally met my dear Miku."

"How-who?"

"I'm Mikuo Zatsune. If you haven't found out yet, I'm a vampier." Mikuo took a step closer to Miku. She was to scared to move back. This psyco thinks he's a vampier.

"You don't belive me?"

"..."

Mikuo smirked and said, "I'll humor you. I'll give you 60 seconds to run from me. If you escape I'll leave you alone but if i get you,"

Mikuo grabed her chin. "You'll become mine. Do we have a deal?"

"...Deal." Miku said. Mikuo smirked again. "Ok 60 seconds starting now." Miku didn't hesiated to run!

"Ok...I remeber this big tree if I could just find that-"

Tip-Tap-Tip-Tap.

Oh crap! It was Mikuo again. Miku soon realized that he was toying with her before he could get the kill. Miku ran again, not caring about where the exit was. As long as she was away from the nutjob! Miku then stopped, Infront of her was a cottage. Miku went up to there and banged on the door.

"PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" She yelled as she banged.

Nobody anwsered. So Miku banged harder and yelled louder. Repeating the line over and over again. Tears started streaming down her face. "Please...please."

"Hey you! Don't break my door child!"

Miku turned around and saw a boy, around the age of 14 or 15, Basicly around Miku's age. In the front his blond hair was angled in every direction the rest was hold back by a ponytail. He had blue eyes and pale, milky white skin. He glared at her with his blue eys turning red slowly.

"well? What do you want?" Len asked with impatince.

Without thinking Miku ran into Len's arms. Crying her eyes out.

"Please! Help me!" She cried out.

Len widden his eyes. 'A human this close to me? Her scent does smell good.' "What? What is it?"

"Some guy name Mikuo Zatsune is after me for my blood."

Len growled. He graped Miku's hand and took her inside of the cottage. "Stay in here. I'll take care of this Zatsune."

Len then closed the door behind him. Miku took a sit on a chair and looked around. Her eyes stopped at a painted picture of a blond headed girl.

'I don't know why but, I feel safe around this guy.' Miku thought as she stared at the picture.

***(With Len!)***

He looked around for Mikuo. Len has heard of him but never faced him before.

'That girl's scent smells so familar.' Len thought. He then heard footsteps.

"Ah~so you're Len?" Mikuo stepped out of the tree.

"What is it Zatsune?"

"Well I smell my lovely Miku right here, I won the bet it looks like" Mikuo said in a singsongy voice. (A/n:Is that even a word?)

Len took out his fangs. For some reason he needed to protect this Miku. Something was telling him to. Len charged at Mikuo.

***(Miku)***

"Hey wake up."

Miku blinked her eyes. She saw the blond headed kid. She slowly raised up.

"Look that Zatsune guy is gone."

Miku blinked, then smiled. "Thank you..uh"

"My name is Len Kagamine."

XXXXXX

Me:Whoo-hoo chapter 2 is finshed, though it feels like it was rushed.

Len:Happy birthday!

Me:That's tomorrow Lenny!

Len:Hugs nazuna*

Me:*Blushes* Uh L-Len what are you doing!?

Len:Can you write Miku and Len Lemon.

Me:Not in this story, but in butterfly and my upcoming ONESHOT halloween story.

Len:Ok! Perfact!

Miku:What's perfect?

Len:nazuna's birthday gift. I got her a Rin and Len voicaliod.

Rin:I got her salt water!^^

Me:Gee thanks. Anywho! Scr (Summer camp Romance.) I'm having a writer's block as for butterfly I'm almost done with chapter 3!

All Vocialiods:HAPPY BRITHDAY NAZUNA95!!!

Me:THAT'S TOMORROW!!! Stay tune for chapter 3!

Len:I WANT MY LEMON!!!!

Me: THATS COMING SOON IN BUTTERFLY!!!

Chibi Miku:Bye see you next time! ^^

Me:P.s.! If you can get me a brithday gift that would be awosme!

Meiko:P.s.s don't listan to her, OR I'LL EAT YOU MWHAHAAHAH!!!! *Burp*


End file.
